conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Russian Campaign (WW2) (Germania)
Beginning The Russian Campaign of World War II began on July 1, 1945 when the Luftwaffe bombed Stalingrad and Leningrad and German forces invaded modern-day Ukraine. Hitler threw everything he had left at Russia, hoping he could claim all of Europe for Germany, and he would have succeeded had it not been for a complication that Hitler could not have predicted. Battle of Leningrad The first major battle of this campaign began on July 1 with the bombing of Leningrad. The next day, German forces in large numbers entered Leningrad through Finland. The Soviet air force began bombing the newly constructed cities of London and Rome on July 3. On July 4, The Luftwaffe arrived back in Leningrad to assist the Germans who were trapped, even with their superior weaponry. Stahl Wolken hammered the Soviet defenses, weakening them enough for German troops to advance through the city. On July 9, Leningrad fell to the German invaders. On July 11, the Germans began marching to Moscow without the help of the Luftwaffe, which turns out to be a huge mistake, as they were severely weakened by bombing from the Soviets. They reached Moscow on the 13th, the same day that the Germans invaded Stalingrad from the south. Battles of Stalingrad and Moscow The Second Battle of Stalingrad began on July 14 when German forces entered the city and the Luftwaffe bombed strategic defensive positions. On July 15, the Second Battle of Moscow began with the Germans entering the city with armored vehicles and demolishing several buildings. The Soviets responded by bombing the invading forces and destroying their armor, forcing the German troops to set up positions in buildings. On July 17, the Battle of Stalingrad turned in the favor of the Russians when Russia began flanking the German advancement and attacking from multiple sides. The next day, the Luftwaffe tore a path straight through Stalingrad for the Germans to follow, and that they could use to win the battle if they acted fast enough. The Battle of Moscow turned in favor of the Germans when the Luftwaffe arrived to help the German invading forces. The Luftwaffe bombed many important government buildings and began to assert air dominance over the city to give the Germans free reign of the whole city without worry of aerial attacks. The Germans completed their advance through Stalingrad on July 24, dividing the city in two and allowing for better cover from oncoming Russian attacks. On August 3, the Germans won the Battle of Stalingrad and began advancing toward Moscow to join the other German forces. The Battle of Moscow became generally trench warfare on August 3, and many were killed in the trenches because of raids and bombings. As winter began, many people died of cold and disease, and the Russians were steadily being pushed back. On October 9, the Russians launched a counterattack in a similar way to the first Battle of Moscow. This time, the Germans were ready for it, and used it to their advantage to destroy Russian defenses and advance further through the city. The Germans surrounded the center of the city on November 2, and began trying to destroy the important government buildings. Treaty of Moscow As the Germans began surrounding the Russian capital buildings, Russia was in a very desperate situation. On November 7, after one of the buildings had been demolished, Stalin informed Hitler that the spy he had jailed working for Die Glocke years ago had sent Russia the blueprints for the atomic bomb, and that Hitler could keep the territory he had, but if he advanced further through Moscow, Russia would use nuclear weapons on Berlin and other cities around Germany. On November 19, the two signed the Treaty of Moscow, stating that the city of Moscow and everything in the immediate area would be left in Russian control and that Germany would get Russia large amounts of Central Asian, Indian, and Chinese territory in exchange for Germany extending its borders to the European/Asian border in Russia. After this treaty, any hostility between the two nations would cease. Russia and Germany On December 1, Russia and Germany invaded China, which, in the middle of a civil war and war with Japan, was vulnerable to attack. A very large amount of Chinese territory was annexed by Russia on December 14 after a brief invasion. The Luftwaffe then bombed a large amount of areas in Iran on December 16, leaving it open to the Russian invasion that ensued on December 18. On December 28, Iran was annexed by Russia. Then, Russia and Germany moved on to India. The invasion began with the Luftwaffe leveling all the major cities on January 1-3 of 1946. Then, a joint foot invasion from the north began. After a series of battles, India surrendered on February 3, then was annexed on February 13. While that was going on, Russia entered Pakistan and Afghanistan on January 8. The Luftwaffe began bombarding these nations with rockets and Feuerball fire on January 11, when the Soviets encountered some problems on the 10th. Pakistan surrendered first, on January 28. It was then annexed on February 13 along with India. Afghanistan surrendered on February 4, and was annexed on February 20. Category:Scenario: Germania